Frostbite
by innnerphyre
Summary: AU ? ;; Models, Rima and Senri, have everything they want. After last year, they're finally at peace but when newcomer Elizabeth Reed comes in...their peace is shatterted. They don't realize that their friend is hiding the darkest secrets. . .
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

lol i havent published since like..last year? lol...well guess what? i lost my memory stick _but_ i decided that i didnt feel like delaying so i just wrote something. its vampire knight one of my favorite vampire thing in the entire world. haha well i hope you like it. its a sequel to an unwritten story yet lol. but keep in mind, it's a _sequel _and if i finish this story, i'll write the first installment so everything would be more understandable. lol its kind of like star wars? this chapter is only a few words long so it's not like _omg too long_. i think its okay. also keep in mind that my grammar sucks so bad its not even funny. :P

**i own this laptop. i own my CDs .i own my dad's golf club (not really) but i do **_**not**_** own vampire knight. the characters** _**or**_ **events that go with it. anything else** **thats based off something else is not intended and even if you think it is intended, i do **_**not**_** own it. thank you(:**

* * *

Chapter One:  
_What Goes Around Comes Around _

Rima Touya wrapped her hands around Senri Shiki, her partner's, head while he rested his forehead on hers. Their eyes were locked together in an unbreakable bond, it seemed that there was nothing in their way—all they were seeing was themselves. They even ignored the annoying Kaien Cross who was elated that about their pose and their looks. Even the model agency, Toga Yagari, was annoyed at the way Kaien babbled when he took the photos.

"This is _soo_ cool and amazing!" the photographer started snapping pictures away. After each snap he would comment on something random: "Yes, keep your head like that." "This is the most beautiful pose I've ever seen in my photographing career!" "Oh my—Okay…that's amazing—don't move, you'll ruin the momentum" "I need more wind; her hair needs to move like she's at a real beach!"

Rima tried not to roll her eyes. She didn't find a real point at why Kaien stressed these small details. The wallpaper already looked like a real beach in Cali—it was a beautiful evening, the sky was the color of pink and orange. Then, there was the beautiful beach which stressed all the way to the horizon. Standing on fake sand with a fake palm tree next to them, Rima felt cheap and unimportant. Why couldn't she actually fly to somewhere near and stand on an actual beach?

She was here—In Manhattan, New York City shooting a bag cover to Abercrombie & Fitch. Of course, their photos would have to make it all the way over to the Big Boss, whom Rima never new his name, and then the Big Boss would choose his favorites. Rima knew Big Boss liked them really well and he once complicated that they were "like roses together in a garden." Whatever that was supposed to mean…

"Okay, that's it for this pose! Take one!" he shouted. Rima dropped her hands but Senri's bare arm was still around her waist.

"Mr. Cross—" Senri started.

"Kaien!" He shrieked suddenly, pushing his glasses up. "Kaien for the 100th time, Mr. Shiki!" he smiled.

Senri sighed and looked down at Rima who just shrugged.

"Just listen to him." She whispered.

"Kaien," Senri said in a small voice, "is this beach shoot really necessary for a time during the _middle _of winter?"

"Yes, Mr. Shiki, of course it is! As of now, we're shooting for the spring swimwear—of course there's also another summer swimwear shoot but we don't need to worry about that now. And as the answer for your other question, we could fly down to Florida but, you see…that would be a little expensive. And you know as well as I do that the both of you are the most flattering and beautiful models I'd _ever_ seen in my entire life. The whole Abercrombie & Fitch posters wouldn't be here without you…"

"You had to get him started," Rima said in between her teeth.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Senri asked back.

"Until he realizes that we've only been on the billboard once and that was last year." Rima sighed.

"We'll get again," Senri whispered back, "we're vampires—how hard can it be?" and squeezed her hand.

Rima stared at him, that one word.

Vampire.

It's not liked Rima hated being a vampire; it probably sucked less than being a normal human. But then again, last year wasn't great either. She could still remember the danger of everything, escaping and even trying to live. It was then Rima realized that the agent was trying to get Kaien's attention.

"Oh holy shit," Mr. Yagari muttered silently, "KAIEN CROSS_! Can I __please__ have your attention_?" Mr. Yagari yelled from across the room. He had been busy with his papers in front of him but now with all the work down, he had to come down to check on everything.

"Rima—the bikini is nice but it doesn't exactly fit your shade of color…"he trailed, looking at her body. When Rima first started modeling, she did feel a little awkward but she had become so used to it she just stood there and sighed.

"With all due respect Mr. Yagari, but this bikini is white…if this doesn't fit my shade then…" Rima started.

"Seiren, can you hand me the white and green stripped bikini instead?" He asked his assistance who worked just along side with him. Rima remembered seeing at least five racks of bathing suits on the other side of the room, and with a nod, Seiren went.

Rima just sighed and glanced at the watch on Senri's wrist. It was already 5 o' clock on a Monday afternoon—that was just great. She realized that she still had lots of homework and had to go home, midterms were coming up too. But like what Senri said, she was a vampire; there were so many things she could handle in an hour.

"Okay, Rima go change." Mr. Yagari ordered her and Rima slowly walked away from Senri's warm body to the nearest changing room. It wasn't _much_ of a changing room—just a small corner with a curtain in front of it. It reminded Rima of the Party City change rooms from Halloween—cheap and quick.

Inside the curtain, Rima sighed and glanced at herself in the mirror glued to the wall.

Since she was young she had been told that she had the perfect model form: small, petite yet tall at the same time. Her orange-blonde golden hair was up in its usual pigtails with awkward bangs that grew down, in between her eyes. Tied to each pigtail was a black ribbon which made Rima look at least two years younger than her 17-year old figure. Her pale blue eyes stood out against her pale complexion that all vampires had. The only difference from her and other vampires was that she didn't look noble or proud, at least not in her eyes. She'd been commented that she looked like a cute little doll because of the clothes she wear. _Ugh, whatever,_ she complained in her mind.

"I like it," Senri had told her once about it and Kaien had said the same thing. Mr. Yagari mentioned that it was one of the reasons why he had chosen her. She rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

Coming out of the dressing room, she noticed that Mr. Yagari was on the phone, his voice was a little higher than usual. It either meant that he was talking to his unknown "girlfriend" (he claimed he had one) or it was a new model which he was trying to impress. Either way, Rima didn't bother stressing about it.

"I have to go now, I'll get back to you." He said, snapped his phone shut and sighed. "Wow, Rima that looks so much better on you — now go back to that original position and try that shot again. If it works, we'll move onto different poses."

"I don't know if I can look at a bathing suit ever the same again." Rima sighed as she entered her room in Yorkton Preparatory, an exclusive, rich and private co-ed school. She put the key in her pocket as she trudged to the black couch where she sat herself down, planted her feet on the beautiful coffee-table and sighed. Tilting her head backwards, she could see the huge window behind her. In the day, East River would be overlooked and it stretched on but at night, the stars would shine brightly. If the window was opened, the soothing sound of the river would calm anyone down and have the great beauty sleep ever.

Ruka Souen appeared from the bathroom wearing her beautiful night gown, her long, dark peach-orange wavy hair fell to her waist when she took it out of a messy ponytail. Rima knew Ruka was one of the most stubborn people she'd ever met in her life but it was nice knowing her. She was really beautiful though but that was probably because she was a vampire.

Before Rima transferred to this boarding school, the only vampires she knew were her parents and relatives. Nothing more and nothing less, everyone else she heard of came from stories, like the Purebloods. It wasn't until the day she started Yorkton Prep, she met Kaname Kuran and about other ten vampires in the school. Rima didn't know why there were so many vampires that went to the exact same boarding school. She had a theory—everyone wanted to follow the might powerful Kaname, someone that Ruka was attracted too.

Rima knew that Ruka didn't have a chance though. Purebloods marry within their own families and Yuki Kuran was there. The 18-year old was furious when she found but it was rational why she acted like that. Everyone was attracted to Kaname—all the girls (maybe even some boys) but her. Ruka was just the same as everyone with that but she was different from everyone else, personally. Ruka was so much daintier, more elegant and very lady like. Everything she did was so graceful and beautiful. When it came to her appearance, everyone was dazed with her delicate features and light dusty-rose colored eyes.

Ruka then laughed which sounded like wind chimes. "Why?" she joined her on the couch, her hands on her own lap.

"Modeling is getting onto my nerves. I don't know if I can model for another swim wear ever again. I mean, I did the exact same pose for every bikini there is in, in like, the _entire_ Abercrombie & Fitch manufactory." Rima complained, grateful that Ruka w as someone she could complain to. Her eyes were still trailing the stars in the sky.

Ruka laughed again. "True, you did work late. It's almost nine thirty. Well, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure you'd look amazing in all of them."

"Don't remind me, but thanks," Rima said and closed her eyes feeling tired. She sighed got up. Walking around the couch, she opened the window and leaned forward. She wasn't as afraid of falling down anymore. When she had just moved in, being on the tenth story was a bit weird—she didn't like heights at all which was pretty funny.

Since when were vampires scared of heights?

"It's so beautiful tonight." She sighed, glancing at the city.

"It's calm and peaceful," Ruka noted and followed her besides the window. "Well, _I _am going to sleep now, I'm a bit bored. Wake me up at six?"

"Like you need anyone to wake you up!" Rima laughed, "But of course." Ruka laughed and went to sleep on one of the twin beds closest to the bathroom door.

"Goodnight," Ruka said after tucking herself into the warm comforter.

"Goodnight."

--

Elizabith Reed was still out.

It'd been past curfew but she couldn't care less, she would just find some entrance to sneak back in. The cars beeped loudly from both sides of the street while she was wandered on aimlessly, clutching her bag strap around her shoulder, with nothing to do. She should've feel scared that some guy might go up and rape her or whatever but she wasn't.

Heading into a bar, she put her bag down and rested her head against the cold counter where her favorite bartender, Adrienne, gave her a glass. Chugging it down, she cried until she couldn't hear anything but herself breathing.

"I'm sorry kid, you have to wake up!" someone started yelling at her all of a sudden, shaking her furiously like an earthquake was coming.

She blinked twice before realizing that she was still in the bar—no one was in it though. There was no music and everything was unexpectedly calm. It seemed like a high school party, where the cops came in and all the kids were busted.

_Where is everyone? What time is it? Was I raped?_ Her mind started racing.

"Kid, it's past five, run home!" the angry man answered her question. "Your parents are probably worried sick and if they call and we're caught—it'll be _your _fault," he said, facing her, almost touching her nose—glaring at her in the most evil way there possibly was.

"_You're parents…"_ she thought over. At least she knew that she wasn't raped.

"Leave, kid" he screamed, "NOW!"

Startled, she got up and ran to the nearest exist where she realized that the city was still alive_. _Like the bar, everything was smooth. The smell of the city woke her and the sun had just replenished her powers and strength._ Past five, it looked more like six in the morning_. The cars were all running again and dawn just started getting up. Her head still killed as she stumbled the entire way back.

It wasn't until she got to her room that something hit her.

"Shit, where did I put my bag?"

* * *

okay. i own elizabith reed but i **do not own** anyone whos name is that. if your name is elizabeth reed im terribly sorry i used it. i am not stealing it and i do not intend on doing anything with it.


	2. When I Grow Up

First time in m life that i acutally took time to write a chapter 2. you must be so proud. but i think it's horrible with lots of grammar errors so please if you don't understand, just tell me and i'll rewrite it. the flasbacks and the coming backs are a bit hard to understand i'm sorry :( and i'm lookng for a beta reader. sooo if you want to, just pm me or email me. anything (: so please enjoy chapter 2 of frostbite.

_**Disclaimer:** **i still don't own vampire knight. just my own character, elizabeth reed and i'm sorry if's a name of an actual human being on earth. it is not intended**_.

* * *

Chapter Two:  
_When I Grow Up _

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of her roommate screaming and a killer headache.

"Shut up!" she murmured against the pillow, her eyes still shut.

"Teal, wake the _hell_ up! We're fucking late!"

"What?" Teal said sleepily, "are you sure it's not just 5 in the morning?" But then she remembered yesterday, or early this morning, and she realized it couldn't just be 5—she was still out at 5 in the morning.

Shit, she _was_ late.

"What time _is _it?" Teal asked, hurrying out of bed. Her dark hair was disheveled and tied up in a messy ponytail. Her straight long bangs grew over her teal colored eyes so everything was still a blur, plus her migraine didn't help the cause.

"Teal, it's fucking NOON!" she screamed, her black nails dug deep into her wavy dark brown hair. Sahara Tyra Day was something Teal could never describe in one word. Even though she just met her a day ago, she thought that she knew everything about her already. Her hair had been dyed more than ten times and it had history itself: From her natural black hair in elementary, to fake blonde hair during the middle school era, which was dyed repeatedly until she reached her junior year, where she dyed it and cut it into a more sophisticated way. Sahara Tyra Day was also an avid curser who couldn't care less who she was with, she spoke her mind whoever she was with— a rebel. Teal thought she was also the most independent person, next to herself of course, to walk the planet. Of course it was obvious that she was also a beautiful girl. Teal assumed that some people in Yorkton Preparatory might call her fake though…her eyes were always filled with dark make-up and different colored contact for her eyes. She assumed that no one actually remembered how natural she was.

When Teal first walked into Yorkton Prep, she had decided that it was going to be hell—literally. Everyone seemed to be fake, not just the girls though; everyone was driving in their expensive cars and carrying their expensive designer bags. It was ridiculous. Sure, she had expensive cars and expensive clothes and designer bags, but she earned it unlike some people here. _Spoiled, rich kids._

When she walked into Room 703 located on the 7th floor, she breathed into a whiff of smoke, and coughed hard.

"Hey, new girl." A girl was laying on one of the beds, reading a magazine. "The headmistress said someone would be coming up soon."

"I thought you weren't allowed to smoke inside the dorms," Teal coughed again, dropped her bags and hurried to open a window. The cold draft came in which made the unnamed roommate complain.

"Hey! Close it, we're in the middle of the fucking winter!"

Teal didn't know if she should be offended or not but she bit back a harsh reply. "I hate smoke. Please just…stop." Her voice was calm and she was trying to breathe normally. She closed her eyes and shivered instead. The cold was getting to her and she realized that it was supposed to snow tonight.

"Okay, okay. I get it." The unnamed roommate took her last drag and walked over the nearest trashcan. "So, new girl, what's your name?"

She stopped for a moment. "Teal Reed."

"Teal?" she gasped, "I love your name, they match your eyes so perfectly. Well my real name is Sahara Tyra Day. I know, it's a fucking mouthful right?" she was flabbergasted, "But you can just call me Ty. People call me Ty."

Teal begged to differ, "It's okay; I think I'll just call you by your regular first name." Teal said, closing the window slowly. The smell was finally going away… she hated smoke and it reminded her of what had happened. She shook her head.

"I usually don't respond when people call me that, but I guess I'll just have to make an exception for you. So Teal, where are you from?"

"I grew up in NYC, but then I moved to Switzerland and now I'm back here."

"Awesome. I've always wanted to go to Switzerland. Junior or senior?"

"Junior."

"You don't look like a junior to me, and I'm a junior," Sahara climbed back on her bed and sat in a pretzel elementary styled.

"Well I guess it's because I'm 18, but the school system is different in Europe," she lied. Teal wasn't sure if it was but it didn't matter. She had a good reason why she stayed back.

"More reasons to go there. Hey, Teal, there's a party tonight, do you want to come? You don't seem to be much of a loser than I thought you'd be"

"Party?" Teal listed to the consequences…maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea. But the fact was that Sahara thought she was a loser…should she be offended? Again that question came in her head. "It'll be great," Sahara continued, "I can show you around to everyone. I'll tell you the asshole teachers and kids. The whores, sluts, jocks, nerds and mostly… the People."

"The _what?_" Teal asked while slipping off her Burberry coat.

"They never really show up though…but whatever. Well there's a group of kids here and they are absolutely the most beautiful creatures you would see in your _entire_ life. It's so weird. There are about ten kids and they look exactly the same but they're different in every way possible. I'm not really friends with them but I'm in some of their classes. Whenever they talk, I can never pay attention to what they're saying because their voices are like angels singing"—she sighed—"it's amazing."

Teal raised an eyebrow. No way in hell it was possible. She used to know someone who was like that but she hadn't seen her in years. In fact, it was here in New York City where she first met her but long time had passed. It had been thirteen years…

"WHAT?? Sara, how come _you_ just woke up?" Teal asked loudly, jumping back to reality.

"Well I didn't fucking see you waking up early in fucking the morning either so YOU SHOULDN'T BE FUCKINGTALKING," Sara followed Teal to the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth.

"Oh my God, Sara, shut the FUCK up! I have a good reason why I'm late," She yelled through the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

She rinsed her mouth and continued afterwards, "After the party I went out late at night and I didn't get back until five thirty, and during the exactly same time, I lost my bag."

Sahara laughed oddly as she crossed her arms and leaned against the bathroom door. "Wow your story is worse than mine. At least _I_ made it back before curfew…I just had too many drinks that all…Plus you're the one who's starting school today. This is not a good—"

"SHUT UP!" Teal said, and hurried to her closet where she quickly changed into her uniform attire: a black skirt with the Yorkton Prep logo embedded in gold on the bottom left corner of her skirt, and a plain white buttoned t-shirt.

"Sara, look for my purse," she said as she put on a black tie, using the mirror in the closet.

"I thought you lost it," her roommate replied, confused.

"Ugh," Teal complained, "I did lose it." She looked around the room before picking up her school messenger. As she headed out the door, she glanced at Sara ...and her jaw dropped.

"What?" she snapped. "Don't look at me like that. I won't go to school today. Come on Teal, there's only two more periods left. Can you just tell the headmistress that I don't feel good?" Sara asked.

Teal just stared for a second and then slammed the door.

"Way to say bye to me!" Sara put her hands up and rolled her eyes, "new girls."

Teal had tried to ignore the way Headmistress John glared at her as she left the office and hoped that it wouldn't affect her grades.

"Elizabeth," she remembered hearing her say. "I'll be watching you." Teal rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't receive any bad punishment but it was annoying that Headmistress John told her to get a job. Teal didn't want to join any jobs, but then again she should for the sake of it. She hadn't even told the headmistress that she lost her student ID and everything. If she found out about that, wouldn't she be in more trouble than ever since she couldn't get a job?

The school day was ending, and last period was ticking away.

Of course, she was assigned to the very back of the room where practically no one existed. The back wall of the classroom was filled with posters of France and the beauty of Paris, the fashion capital. The students looked at her curiously as she passed the rows and columns of desks. She could hear the whispering but she decided to not listen to the gossip—after all it would make her seem guilty. She remembered the party from last night, and wondered if she did something too extreme but she didn't... Teal was sure she didn't party too hard…

Madame Moreau smiled when she sat down. Her face was small and cute. A pixie hair cut. _What a teacher,_ Teal thought.

"Bonjour classe," Madame Moreau started, "we have a new student here today." And with that sentence, Teal froze. What was she supposed to do? Introduce herself? "Her name is Elizabeth Reed," the teacher smiled even more. "Honey, do you have any nicknames do you want us to call you? Liz? Or just plain Elizabeth?" She looked at Teal hopefully, which made Teal feel so much more irritated.

No one called her Liz—ever.

"My friends call me Teal, Madame Moreau." She smiled.

"Oh," she stopped abruptly, "Teal it is." Her perfectly waxed eyebrows knotted as she scribbled in her attendance book.

"Now class, please turn to page 59," Madame Moreau announced and Teal had no choice but to follow the instructions. What they learned was easy, just a bunch of new vocabulary and when the day finally came to an end, she was the first one out. Stuffing all her papers in her bag was difficult while walking and she almost passed the extra big bulletin board because of it. The extracurricular job flyers were boring, mostly all odd jobs: babysitting, dog walking, mowing lawns, and gardening. Next to those were flyers of camp counseling during spring break and working as a waitress at the nearest diner. Teal put a finger on her chin as she read something about an internship of fashion designing. She really did love fashion but an intern was something she totally didn't believe in. Teal continued scanning around and finally something caught her eye. _Need a Model Agent? _

Teal ripped the paper from the bulletin board and read the requirements for it. She must be at least 5'8" and must have experience. "For more information please contact the number below and call for a registration… or arrive at our address and talk to Seiren. Please bring a resume and photos of yourself before you come. Thank you… from the Yagari Industries," Teal read aloud. She stopped for a moment and look down on her watch. She could go now and make a quick visit right now. Hopefully this Seiren would be really lenient and allow Teal to take control. Quickly, she bolted out the school doors and called out to a cab before she changed her mind.

--

"Please turn your head this way," Kaien started. Like yesterday and the days before that, Rima couldn't help but feel tired. There were just so many things a girl like her could do in a day.

Mr. Yagari had gone outside again when someone called him from his phone. Could it really be a secret girlfriend? Rima had to bite her lip to hide her smile as she turned sideways when Kaien ordered her to. Today, she and Shiki had been told that Abercrombie & Fitch were on deck and the first priority was from Hot Topic. Apparently the manager had decided that they needed new models for the incoming spring clothes.

"Okay now, Rima, I need you to smile, like you're having the best time in the world!" Kaien exclaimed as Rima tried to follow his instructions. It was pretty hard though, she was forced to fit into a white and pink bow tutu dress. The white tutu dress featured multiple horizontal rows of white lace with a layered sheer shirted bottom. Pink satin bows accented the top and the skirt, Rima couldn't help but feel stupid in it. Hot Topic was an amazing store, Rima knew that, but it just wasn't hers. After she had put the dress on, Shiki had smiled and said she looked cute but all Rima could do was roll her eyes.

Before she got the chance to comprehend what Kaien said next, someone had burst through the door, making Rima turn around and making Kaien miss the shot.

"Kaien, put the camera down," Mr. Yagari's voice was alarming and pointed a finger at him, "Go get Mr. Shiki and tell him to meet me in the waiting room. Rima, come with me."

Her eyes were raised but she didn't question him. He looked really busy and stressed…was there something wrong? Maybe it was his girlfriend—a girl question? Rima started laughing softly but then stopped when Mr. Yagari looked at her. "Is there something wrong? Ms. Touya?"

Rima shook her head, "Sorry, sir. I'm coming."

Mr. Yagari led her way out of the set and quickly ran to the open elevator out in the hall. Rima's heart was racing. What was making him so nervous and restless? A new model? That could be possible but usually the new models don't get a position like Rima's and Shiki's until a big hit comes along. And that would probably take several years …Rima had been modeling since she was young and she'd just gotten recognized last year.

When the elevator made the sound of arrival, Mr. Yagari rushed out once more. Sighing, Rima had no choice but to follow him. The receptionist shot Rima a look; it was probably the bad make up and the dress. Rima shook it out of her head, it was her job to model and look pretty not matter what she had to wear.

Finally at last, Rima was led to the waiting room. There, she saw a teenager about her age with soft auburn hair sitting down. She was looking down, her hands were folded but her thumbs were moving around. Rima gaped when she realized that her uniform looked familiar to her…how come she'd never seen this girl in the school before?

"Miss Reed, is this the girl you've worked with before?" Mr. Yagari asked the unknown girl in an exciting voice. The Yorkton Prep scholar looked at her and right away, Rima noticed her beautiful eyes. They were teal—an exquisite color that matched her hair. Suddenly she had a nostalgia feeling—she'd remember someone with those eyes before.

Her memory dragged her farther in time when she was just seven years old, swinging on a swing by herself, located near the modeling building. Her vampire mother, she remembered, was arguing with a human female mother because his daughter was not playing with Rima.

She knew that she would never fit in anywhere. She looked different and plus she was a vampire. It was obvious that their human instances would warn them to stay away from the little girl vampire.

Rima swung harder on the swing until she realized that she was going to flip over if she didn't stop. Disgruntled, she jumped out from the swing and landed perfectly fine on her feet. Looking back at the swing set, she realized that her mother was right: her vampire powers were gaining control.

"How did you do that?" someone asked.

Rima screamed softly and turned around to meet the daughter of the mother Rima's mother was yelling at: Elizabeth Reed.

"You know, I always thought you were really cool," the little girl continued, looking at Rima with admiration in her teal-colored eyes. Rima stared into them and she could tell that Elizabeth's eyes were smiling at her. It was the only warmth feeling she had gotten from a human child and Rima couldn't help but smile back.

Abruptly, Rima felt herself go back to the present. She was standing in the waiting room with _the_ Elizabeth Reed and Mr. Yagari was calling out her name.

But she couldn't hear him…the only thing she knew was her first human best friend she'd ever had in her life was with her. Rima remembered how they used to model together for every brand in the world but soon, Elizabeth just disappeared one day and never came back to another shot. It broke Rima's heart but now she understood what it was like to feel friendship.

"Rima," Suddenly Shiki's voice came from behind her. She turned around and realized that he and Kaien were standing near the doorway, looking at her. She must've been rude for ignoring Mr. Yagari's words.

"Sorry," she heard herself apologize and looked at the girl. Her voice came out softly when she said her name, "Elizabeth Reed?"

"Hey, Rima," she smiled and it was the smile that Rima once remembered. "You know, I still believe that you are really cool."

* * *

Okay so i'm sorry for you being sooo confused. but right now let me clear things up so you won't have 49258924583 questoins for me:  
**1.)** elizabeth reed is teal reed. teal is just a nickname and i'll tell you how she gets that nickname later on in the story.  
**2.)** and i really love hot topic. it's an awesome store. take time to go in and acutallly shop they have so many awesome and cool things. the dress that rima was wearing is an actually dress from hot topic and i don't own that either. _(disclaimer)_  
**3.)** Whenever i have a double space it means that time is passing and whenever i have one of these : --'s, it means that it's changing the pont of view.

soo review please? tell me how it sucks..i'll be dissapinted but it's better than lying and saying you love it. i just updated this so i probalby won't for another few months or so. i'm sorry. but i am just one of those authors that update once and never update again. :/


End file.
